The small bowel (also called small intestine) is a part of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, connecting the stomach with the large intestine. The length of the small intestine in an adult is variable, and depending on the conditions can measure from 3 to 8 meters. The main function of the small bowel is the digestion and absorption of nutrients and minerals found in the food. In order to do so, the small intestine pushes the food through by the means of a physiological mechanism called motility.
Intestinal motility can be divided into two categories: peristalsis, e.g. synchronized movement of the intestinal wall responsible for moving the food in one direction; and independent contractions, e.g. unsynchronized movement of the intestinal wall where the muscles squeeze substantially independently of each other, which may have the effect of mixing the contents but not moving them up or down.
Intestinal motility dysfunction appears when the organ loses its ability to coordinate muscular activity, manifesting the abnormal contractile activity (e.g. spasms or intestinal paralysis). In a broad sense, any alteration in the transit of foods and secretions into the small intestine tube may be considered a motility disorder.
Manometry is currently used for gathering information for diagnosis of small intestine motility disorders. The manometry diagnosis is based on changes of intestinal wall pressure in a fixed part of the small intestine. However, this technique may have several drawbacks, for example: it is invasive, and may cause discomfort to the patient; it does not include visualization of the small intestine; only a portion of the small bowel can be evaluated; performing the manometry test may be a relatively complex procedure, and interpretation of the results may be difficult.
In-vivo imaging methods, such as performed by an in-vivo imaging system including a swallowable capsule, may be used to image body lumens within a patient. The imaging system may capture and transmit, for example, images of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract to an external recording device, while the capsule passes through the GI lumen. The capsule may capture images in variable frame rates of, for example, 1-40 frames per second. Large numbers of images, for example 100,000 to 300,000 images, may be collected for viewing during the imaging procedure, which may be performed in a duration of one to eight hours, and may be viewed and/or processed in real time. The images may be combined in sequence, and an image stream or movie of, for example, 30-120 minutes in length, may be presented to a user.